R&R
by Mee42
Summary: 1ère fanfiction, soyez indulgents, s'il vous plait... Roy et Riza se sont fichus dans un sacré pétrin...


L'inconnu s'était installé à l'arrière de la voiture. Juste derrière son siège à elle… Roy, tendu et le regard menaçant ne se décidait toujours pas à suivre les ordres de cet homme. Ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci enlaça le cou de son lieutenant à l'aide d'un filin que Roy obtempéra et démarra sa voiture.

- « Roule ! » Hurla le kidnappeur, ses yeux menaçants braqués sur la nuque vulnérable de la jeune femme.

Le moteur vrombit et la voiture s'élança. Le paysage défilait à toute allure, on ne distinguait presque rien à travers le rideau de pluie qui s'était abattu sur eux quelques heures plus tôt. D'un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme à sa droite, Roy vit que celle-ci restait calme, fidèle à elle-même malgré la menace pesant sur ses épaules. Son regard perçant lui fit comprendre qu'à la moindre occasion il faudrait tenter de se libérer. Par tous les moyens…

Seulement, ce fil enroulé autour du cou de son lieutenant l'empêchait de se concentrer, de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Ses pensées tournoyaient frénétiquement, affolées, envisageant un moyen de maîtriser ce voyou, pour inévitablement revenir à son lieutenant, et au danger qu'elle courait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter le moindre des gestes de l'homme assis derrière elle, cherchant à anticiper la moindre trace de menace.

- « Il serait peut-être temps que je me présente. » Dit l'homme qui les avait mis si facilement dans une situation inextricable. « Je suis Jack ». Il salua Roy d'un « Colonel ». Puis il murmura à l'oreille de Riza : « Lieutenant Hawkeye… Mmmh… Si vous me permettez, je vais vous appeler par votre prénom… Riza, je crois… N'est-ce pas ? ».

Devant le mutisme obstiné de sa prisonnière, il resserra sa prise. Le filin commençait à mordre cruellement la chair tendre de la nuque de la jeune femme. Elle ne répondit toujours pas. Seul son regard se fit plus dur face à la brulure.

- « Colonel, vous avez une subordonnée très courageuse. Et vous avez l'air d'être attaché à ceux avec qui vous travaillez. Mais il semble que vous soyez tombés sur un poisson trop gros pour vous cette fois-ci. Pas de bêtise et vous pouvez espérer vous en sortir. »

- « Où allons-nous ? » Interrogea le Colonel, désireux à la fois de récolter des informations sur ce dangereux personnage et détourner son attention de sa subordonnée.

- « Vous n'avez aucun besoin de le savoir, roulez. Au moindre mot, à la moindre entourloupe, votre amie en subira les conséquences. »

Ils roulèrent dans un silence absolu pendant ce qui sembla une éternité à Roy. Le jour commençait à tomber lorsque Jack se rapprocha du cou meurtri de Riza, l'étreinte du filin se resserra à tel point que l'air commençait à manquer à la jeune femme. Sa respiration devint sifflante et douloureuse. Il lui susurra au creux de l'oreille :

- « Je sais que tu souffres, et je ne veux pas que tu le cache. Cette corde sur ta peau si douce », il apposa son visage dans son cou et respira profondément, « ça doit être douloureux, non ? Tu n'as pas mal ? Voyons voir… »

Il renforça son étreinte, le lacet maintenant profondément enfoncé dans la nuque de Riza et empêchant presque toute respiration. Elle se mit à haleter et poussa un gémissement. Le regard de Roy s'embrasa de colère, il jeta un regard meurtrier à cet homme, il n'aurait aucune pitié face à celui qui faisait souffrir sa subordonnée. Au : « pas de bêtise Colonel ! » menaçant de leur kidnappeur, il resserra son emprise sur le volant à tel point que les jointures de ses mains blanchirent.

L'air manquait à Riza, chaque inspiration la brûlait terriblement, la tête lui tournait. Elle tentait désespérément de ne pas montrer sa douleur, afin de ne pas satisfaire l'homme qui la tenait en son pouvoir, mais la morsure de la corde était la plus forte, et elle ne put retenir quelques gémissements douloureux. Le courage l'abandonnait peu à peu. Elle commençait à douter de pouvoir s'échapper, et si par miracle, l'homme derrière elle la laissait partir, elle ne pourrait pas esquisser un pas avant de s'effondrer. Ses yeux étincelèrent de terreur lorsqu'elle sentit une main descendre lentement le long de sa nuque, parcourir son échine puis effleurer lentement la courbure de ses hanches. Lorsque Roy comprit les intentions de Jack, tout son être irradiait de fureur, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir Riza de là. Néanmoins, privé de ses gants d'alchimiste de flammes, il se sentait impuissant. Il était pieds et poings liés par cette corde autour du cou de son lieutenant.

Le regard de Jack se faisait de plus en plus insistant en direction de l'échancrure de la jupe de la blonde. Riza frissonna de peur lorsqu'il parcourut de nouveau ses courbes du bout des doigts. Il l'effleurait à peine, mais son contact la glaçait et l'emplissait d'une terreur ancestrale. Elle ne voulait pas, il ne fallait pas qu'il la touche… Pas là ! Pas maintenant ! Pas avec son Colonel sur le siège d'à coté !

Jack savourait la terreur de sa captive. Il en voulait plus. Il posa sa main sur la jupe de la jeune femme, seul rempart avant la douceur de sa jambe fuselée. Au moment où elle sentit la main glacée sur sa peau, les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer, du regard, un appel à l'aide à son colonel. Celui-ci n'attendit pas qu'elle requière son aide. Il avait saisit le dessein de Jack dans son regard quelques instants au paravant, seul le retenait de passer à l'action l'emprise qu'il avait sur sa subordonnée. Cependant lorsqu'il toucha pour la troisième fois les courbes de Riza, il se laissa emporter par la colère. D'un furieux coup de volant, il fit faire une embardée à la voiture, ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Jack, puis il accéléra de toute la puissance du moteur. Jack fut collé à son siège, et sous l'effet de la surprise, il lâcha la corde qui menaçait la vie de Riza. Celle-ci tenta de se défendre lorsque son ravisseur repris ses esprits, mais ses mains liées dans son dos empêchaient la redoutable efficacité et précision desquelles elle était coutumière. Le colonel essaya lui aussi de mettre à profit cet instant de confusion, il fit faire une nouvelle embardée à la voiture, ce qui malmena à nouveau le ravisseur. Tenant le volant d'une seule main, il tenta de défaire les nœuds qui emprisonnaient les mains de son lieutenant, totalement concentré sur le fait qu'il devait la libérer, elle, jusqu'à ce que Jack se rappelle à lui par la brulante estafilade qu'il lui fit au dos de la main. Sous la surprise, Roy poussa un juron et perdit un instant le contrôle du véhicule, instant que mit à profit le criminel pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il maintenait de nouveau Riza sous son emprise. Roy poussa un grognement furieux, et le regard sombre remit la voiture en marche. Il écumait de rage. Contre ce salaud. Contre lui-même. Il se sentait si impuissant qu'il en aurait pleuré, s'il ne tenait pas tellement à ce que Riza soit sûre de pouvoir compter sur lui et lui faire confiance. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de là. Il allait la sortir de là.

Il lui avait demandé de couvrir ses arrières, mais il veillait toujours sur elle. Sans cesse. Jour et nuit. Sans répit. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'elle courre le moins de dangers possible, et là, il avait été incapable de la protéger de ce psychopathe.


End file.
